An optical transceiver module is usually used in today's high-speed communication network and the optical transceiver module is often installed in electronic communication equipment. For better flexibility and maintenance, it is plugged in the slot of the communication equipment in a pluggable way. Generally, the slot is disposed on the circuit board. For defining the electrical interface and mechanical interface between the optical transceiver module and the corresponding slot, a variety of standards are introduced. For instance, a SFP+ standard for 10 GB/s communication speed (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Plug gable).
A lock mechanism is disposed in the slot corresponding to the optical transceiver module for locking the optical transceiver module into the final position when plugging it in. In addition, the optical transceiver module needs to have a departing mechanism for separating itself from the slot. Hence, it is important to improve the plugging process regarding the optical transceiver module and the slot.